12) Melt
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 12: Tiap yang diciptakan di Bumi pasti berpasang-pasangan. Cinta dan benci, senang dan sedih, es dan api, juga Yoongi dan Jimin. Takdir mereka adalah menjadi satu, saling melengkapi dalam skenario yang telah diputuskan. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 12**

 **Melt**

 **.  
.**

"Aku tahu kau cinta mati dengan bocah gigi kelinci itu, tapi kau tidak bisa seenak hati menelantarkan tugas kita begitu saja!"

Lelaki berpostur kecil dan berparas elok bak boneka tampak sibuk bersungut dengan wajah memerah serta kening mengerut dalam. Telunjuknya dengan sadis menunjuk-nunjuk objek amarahnya yang diketahui merupakan seorang idola kampus, Kim Taehyung, yang juga merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Jangan panggil pacarku 'bocah', kau sendiri lebih mirip makhlukkurang gizi yang tidak bertambah tinggi meski sudah konsumsi kalsium tiap hari, Park Jimin sayang."

Si lelaki cantik tadi, Jimin, mendelik lebar. Seketika ia ingin memasukkan sahabatnya itu ke dalam peti tanpa celah lalu memendamnya ke dalam tanah.

Sungguh ia tak akan meledak seperti ini jika tanpa alasan. Taehyung sudah pasti tersangkautamanya. Tapi tersangka dalamkasus apa?

Sebenarnya di hari Minggu pagi yang cerah ini, baik Jimin maupun Taehyung telah berjanji untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang dimandatkan dosen mereka. Tugas yang menurut _seonsaengnim_ dapat menaikkan atau menurunkan nilai rata-rata mahasiswa, tergantung dari hasil pengerjaannya.

Oleh karena itu, Jimin bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk menyambangi _penthouse_ tempat sahabatnya bermukim, berbekalkan ransel berisi _laptop_ dan peralatan tulis. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan begitu membuka pintu apartemen Taehyung?

Pemandangan mahaspektakuler dari seorang _cassanova_ Universitas Nasional Seoul yang hendak melucuti pakaian seseorang. Sesungguhnya Jimin tidak benar-benar peduli tentang hal itu. Di samping ia sudah hapal di luar kepala tentang tabiat buruk si Kim, ia juga telah terbiasa melihat 'pasangan satu malam' sahabatnya yang selalu berganti. Namun Jimin mustahil bersikap tidak acuh ketika ia melihat seragam salah satu sekolah menengah terkenal yang dikenakan seseorang di bawah kungkungan Taehyung. Dan aktivitas tak senonoh itu berakhir dengan aksi heroik Jimin menimpuk kepala Taehyung dengan vas bunga. Serius, bahkan pecahannya masih berserakan di ruang tamu.

Dan setelah pengakuan Taehyung mengenai bocah yang ia klaim sebagai pacar, serta usaha mati-matian Jimin menenangkan bocah yang mengaku bernama Jungkook itu dan membujuknya untuk pulang, Jimin mengomel hampir setengah jam dikarenakan niat Taehyung yang hendak pergi berkencan dengan bocah tadi.

"Kau nyaris meniduri anak SOPA, bedebah laknat! Dasar mesum keparat!" hardik Jimin.

Sialnya Taehyung justru tertawa tidak jelas sambil bertepuk tangan. Jadilah emosi Jimin makin mengganas.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau yang harus kerjakan seluruh tugas kita setelah mengencani Jengguk, eh, Jonggeuk, ah, terserahlah!"

Taehyung malah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah tak berdosa. "Tenang saja, Senin pagi kau akan dapati nilai A untuk tugas kita."

Jimin menyipitkan mata. Hidungnya kembang kempis dan tangannya mengepal. Terakhir kali ia menyerahkan tugas kelompok untuk di _handle_ Taehyung, mereka mendapat nilai D disertai dampratan dari dosen tercinta.

"Awas saja kau. Jika tugas kita hanya mendapat C atau D, kupotong 'anu'mu." ancam Jimin dengan mata berkilat-kilat layaknya psikopat.

Taehyung melotot tidak terima."Hei, mana bisa begitu?!"

"Sampai tak bersisa." Jimin mencibir kesal.

Sahabatnya itu mengerang protes."Kau 'kan tahu tak ada manusia yang terlahir sempurna—"

" _BULLSHIT_!" maki Jimin dengan nada lumba-lumba, nyaris mencapai jenjang ultrasonik.

Jimin tidak ingin mendengar apapun alasan tidak bermutu dari Kim bajingan itu. Ia tergesa meraih segelas air untuk minum, berniat menetralkan api yang berkobar dalam tubuhnya.

Namun, belum sempat bibir Jimin menyentuh pinggiran gelas, molekul air dalam sana dengan tidak biasa melepas kalor dalam selang waktu hanya beberapa detik, hingga airnya menjelma jadi es dalam sekejap.

"Akh, brengsek!" Mengetahui itu, kesabaran Jimin mencapai limitmaksimal. Si lelaki manis lantas membanting sekuat tenaga gelasnya ke lantai.

Bukannya heran atau khawatir, Taehyung malah tergelak keras.

"AHAHAH! KAU MEMBEKUKAN AIR LAGI, JIMIN!"

Mungkin Jimin akan terkena darah tinggi jika masih berdekatan dengan Taehyung, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar apartemen sahabatnya, tak lupa merusak pintu dengan bantingan tenaga babon.

.

.

.

.

.

Bahu jalan di kawasan Distrik Yongsan tidak pernah sepi akan pejalan kaki. Sejujurnya Jimin tidak berminat menenggelamkan diri dalam kerumunan manusia, namun untuk saat ini hal itu lebih baik ketimbang berada di sekitar Taehyung. Bisa mati muda ia jika marah-marah terus.

Jimin menghela napas. Kakinya terus menambah panjang jarak yang ia tempuh. Entah kemana ia menuju. Si lelaki manis cukup menikmati perjalanannya, melirik jejeran toko yang seakan tak ada habisnya.

Sayang sekali, Jimin melupakan perkataan 'berjalan tidak hanya dengan kaki, tapi juga mata'. Fokusnya pecah, hingga ia tidak menyadari ada pemuda yang tak kalah ceroboh—berjalan ke arah Jimin dengan _earphone_ serta tangan yang menarikan jemari di atas ponsel.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya begitu mudah ditebak. Jimin yang massa tubuhnya seringan angin langsung jatuh terjerembabketika dahi seorang pemuda pucat menghantam keningnya.

"Oh, _fuck_!" umpat si Park, mengundang tatapan aneh dari banyak orang. Ia rasa volume bokongnya akan berkurang drastis setelah mencium permukaan tanah cukup keras.

Jimin baru saja akan mendumel jika sebuah tangan pucat tidak tersodor di depan wajahnya, memaksa Jimin mendongak untuk memastikan. Sesosok lelaki dengan mata segaris menatapnya dalam diam. Ekspresinya dengan gamblang menyatakan bahwa ia sejujurnya enggan menawarkan bantuan pada Jimin.

"Apa-apaan dengan mukamu itu, hah?" bentak si manis tidak terima. "Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

Lelaki di hadapannya sedikit memundurkan tubuh. Suara melengking Jimin mungkin dapat membuat telinga seseorang infeksi.

"Aku Min Yoongi."

Jimin melotot melihat orang itu. Apa dia gila?

"Mengapa kau malah memperkenalkan diri, sialan?!"

Izinkan Yoongi berasumsi bahwa lelaki tak sopan ini memang temperamental dan mungkin menderita bipolar.

"Kau menghalangi jalan orang, sialan. Cepat berdiri." perintah Yoongi dengan suara bassnya.

Jimin semakin merengut. Berani-beraninya orang itu memerintahnya seenak jidat, menghinanya pula. Pikirnya dia itu siapa?

Dengan kesal, Jimin menyambut tangan itu. Namun, reseptor panas di permukaan kulitnya seakan menerima rangsang yang berbeda dari tubuh manusia di hadapannya. Suhu tubuh lelaki itu terlalu tinggi layaknya orang demam, namun kulitnya sepucat salju kutub.

Jimin merasa ada yang tidak beres, dan benar saja. Benda cair terasa mengaliri sela-sela tangan mereka yang masih terpaut. Manik bening Jimin dengan lugu mengikuti arah tetes air yang jatuh dari sana, meluncur menabrak tanah.

Si lelaki Park memiringkan kepala.

 _Tunggu_.

Ada yang aneh dengan ini semua.

Jimin mendongak, memandang ke arah pemuda bernama Yoongi yang juga menatap air jernih yang mengalir dari genggaman tangan mereka seakan itu adalah darah.

Seketika si lelaki pucat terlihat panik. Tak diduga, ia menarik tangan Jimin kuat, hingga pemuda manis itu terhuyung ke depan, bahkan nyaris jatuh kembali. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Yoongi dengan sigap menahan pinggang Jimin. Menyeimbangkan tubuh si cantik dengan tenang, lalu secepat kilat menyembunyikan tangan Jimin dalam saku jaketnya.

"H-Hei, kau—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jimin gelagapan. Tentu saja, ada orang tidak dikenal yang sikapnya begitu culas dan mencurigakan, lalu tiba-tiba ia membawamu berjalan entah kemana.

"Min Yoongi- _ssi_!"

Yoongi membalas dengan lirikan tajam, membuat Jimin diam tanpa perlawanan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, jadi diam dan ikut saja."

Jimin memicingkan mata. Sungguh pria yang seenaknya. Tapi naluri Jimin berkata bahwa ia memang sudah seharusnya mengikuti perkataan pria ini.

Langkah Yoongi yang lebar-lebar membawa mereka ke sebuah _café_ dengan konsep taman terbuka. Masih dengan tangan yang terselip di antara jemari Jimin, Yoongi menuntun pemuda itu untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dengan meja dan payung di sana, dan ia sendiri duduk persis di seberang Jimin.

Demi apapun, atmosfer di antara mereka benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Jimin tidak mengerti, tapi ia punya firasat bahwa Yoongi memiliki jawaban untuk semua hal aneh yang terjadi.

"Aku akan bicara serius mulai saat ini." Yoongi melirik sekitar. Jimin meniru si pucat, memeriksa sekeliling mereka. Memastikan tidak ada orang yang lewat.

Setelah merasa aman, Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan sepasang mata sipitnya yang menyeramkan.

"Abaikan aku jika kau tidak mengerti. Namun jika kau tahu, jawab aku dengan jujur." perintah Yoongi.

Jimin hanya mengangguk menurut, menatap Yoongi takut-takut.

"Apa kau bisa melakukan _cryokinesis_?"

Iris kecokelatan si pemuda manis melebar dan ia terlihat hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Apa kau... mengendalikan elemen es?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

Ya Tuhan. Jimin ingin tertawa dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan. Jangan bilang lelaki ini adalah orang yang ditakdirkan hidup dengannya sepanjang sisa waktunya di dunia.

Bukannya mengangguk, Jimin dengan bibir bergetar bertanya. "Saat tangan kita bertemu, ada aliran air yang terbentuk. Apa kau dapat mengontrol api? _Pyrokinesis_?"

Yoongi juga tidak memberi jawaban. Ia justru menjulurkan tangan. Dengan satu jentikan, sebuah bola api berukuran mini muncul dari udara, mengambang di atas tangan pucat yang seakan menangkup kobaran merah itu. Tanpa korek api, pemantik, mancis, atau alat apapun yang berfungsi menciptakan api.

Jimin ingin pingsan saja.

Demi mengalihkan perhatian, jemari Jimin menyentuh leher Yoongi. Titik di mana salah satu pembuluh nadi terletak, terlindungi jaringan epidermis di atasnya. Seketika Yoongi tidak bergerak. Terdiam seperti patung. Tubuhnya terasa mengeras seperti semen yang telah dijemur di bawah sinar matahari. Namun bola matanya masih bisa bergulir memandang Jimin waspada.

"Aku, membekukan aliran darah dalam tubuhmu."

Jimin menjauhkan tangannya, dan seperti sihir, tubuh Yoongi kembali dapat digerakkan empunya.

"Kau berniat memamerkan kekuatanmu atau membunuhku?" desis pemuda itu tidak suka.

Jimin menggeleng panik. "T-Tidak, bukan begitu! K-Kau tahu—aku tentu tidak bisa membunuhmu."

Yoongi seakan disadarkan. Pemuda inilah takdirnya. Orang yang digariskan untuk menyeimbangkan anugerah yang ia miliki. Si pengendali es. Orang yang tidak akan pernah membahayakan keselamatan hidupnya—malah memperpanjang waktunya di dunia.

"Siapa namamu?"

Jimin ingin menangis mendengar pertanyaan bernada dingin yang terucap dari belah bibir pemuda Min. Ia sungguh khawatir bila Yoongi akan membencinya karena ulah kelewat bodoh yang ia lakukan barusan.

"P-Park Jimin. Aku dua puluh satu, dan—"

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya. Seluruh gerak dan gestur yang pemuda itu ciptakan hanya membuat tremor dalam tubuh Jimin bertambah parah.

Park Jimin, kelahiran Busan, 13 Oktober 1995 adalah salah satu dari sedikit bayi yang terlahir dengan kemampuan khusus. Jimin mampu memanipulasi partikel air menjadi es hanya dengan pikirannya. Kemampuan itu disebut _cryokinesis_.

Jimin memiliki anugerah ini karena ibunya memiliki unsur air, begitu pula dengan ayahnya. Ketika dua pasangan dengan unsur air memiliki bayi, maka anak itu bisa memiliki elemen air atau es dalam tubuhnya.

Orang-orang sepertinya sudah diberi jalan yang berbeda oleh Tuhan. Sebagai bukti keadilan-Nya, mereka diberi kekuatan, namun tidak bisa hidup bebas layaknya manusia biasa. Mereka hanya bisa menikah dengan orang yang telah ditentukan. Jika mereka menolak jodoh, maka mereka tidak akan bisa mendapatkan keturunan, dan unsur yang diwariskan dalam darah mereka bisa punah karena ketiadaan penerus. Para pengendali berusia pendek. Tidak akan mencapai 3 dekade jika belum menemukan 'penyeimbang' mereka. Mereka juga tidak boleh membiarkan manusia biasa mengetahui kemampuan spesial mereka, akan sangat berbahaya.

Dan Jimin sudah digariskan memiliki unsur es. Pasangannya adalah elemen yang dapat mengalahkan unsur yang ia bawa. Tentu itu adalah api. Orang yang menguasai _pyrokinesis_.

Namun hanya satu nama yang terpilih. Seseorang dengan inisial MYG, menurut tanda lahir yang muncul di pundak kiri Jimin sejak ia lahir. Dan kini ia tahu.

 _Min Yoongi_.

 _Park Jimin kepunyaan Min Yoongi_.

"Jimin- _ssi_!"

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda asing yang baru ia kenal masih duduk di tempat, namun dengan gurat-gurat risau di wajahnya.

"A-Ah?"

"Aku bilang, aku tidak marah padamu. Jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu." jelas Yoongi lebih lembut. Ia sadar jika tadi Jimin merasa ketakutan terhadapnya. "Jangan bermain dengan aliran darah lagi, atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan fisik. Anugerahmu bisa dicabut dan kau akan mati."

Jimin menelan ludah kasar lalu mengangguk menurut. Entah mengapa ia jadi begitu penurut pada pemuda ini. Mungkin karena ia tahu bahwa Min Yoongi-lah penyeimbangnya. Dengan begini, ia telah bertemu takdirnya, dan harapan hidupnya bisa lebih lama dari 30 tahun.

Yoongi menghela napas. Ia masih bingung dengan keadaan ini. Setelah lama ia mencari sosok pendamping, ia malah bertemu Jimin dengan skenario yang begitu konyol. Namun tak apa. Sejak ia melihat paras cantik itu untuk pertama kali, ia seakan telah diberi pertanda bahwa pemuda ini adalah miliknya.

Jimin menunduk. Ia tahu ia adalah pihak yang 'dikendalikan' di sini. Dirinya adalah es, dan es akan selalu tunduk pada api. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menentang Yoongi, dan pilihan yang tersisa adalah hidup bersama cinta yang Tuhan berikan.

Yoongi meraih jemari pendek yang terkulai lemas di atas meja. Jimin segera mengangkat dagu, merasa jika Yoongi memperhatikannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, aliran air mengalir dari sela kulit telapak mereka yang bersentuhan. Itu tanda bahwa elemen Jimin meleleh terhadap unsur dalam tubuh Yoongi. Es yang mencair ketika berdekatan dengan api.

"Kau, tubuhmu—jadi tidak sepanas tadi." celetuk Jimin tanpa sadar. Ia refleks menggenggam tangan Yoongi semakin erat. "Suhu tubuhmu normal."

Perkataan Jimin sanggup memancing senyum kecil di bibir Yoongi. Mereka saling menyeimbangkan, saling menutupi kelemahan satu sama lain. "Kau juga. Tubuhmu tidak sedingin _freezer_ lagi."

Jimin mencibir. "Kau orang yang dingin, tapi kau memiliki elemen api."

Demi Tuhan, Yoongi benar-benar gemas dengan pemuda ini. "Tentu saja begitu. Elemen panas ini sesungguhnya milikmu. Kau begitu terang dan terik, seperti matahari. Karena kita ditakdirkan bersama, maka aku yang membawa unsurmu."

Jimin membulatkan mata. "Benarkah? Jadi kemampuan mengendalikan es ini sebenarnya bersumber darimu? Wah, pantas saja. Ternyata elemen-elemen ini berkaitan dengan kepribadian."

"Kau baru tahu? Aku bahkan sudah mengerti itu sejak masih SD." Yoongi menyeringai.

"Ya! Apa masalahnya jika aku baru mengetahui hal semacam itu?" sentak Jimin kesal.

Si pemuda pucat terkekeh. Baru kali ini ia dengan mudahnya tersenyum dan tertawa hanya karena pemuda istimewa ini. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa ada orang selain keluargamu yang mengetahui bakatmu?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Si lelaki manis memutar-mutar bola mata, bergumam kecil seraya berpikir. "Rasanya, _sih_ , tidak ada—eh! Aku melupakan Taehyung!"

Yoongi terbatuk mendengarnya. "Siapa itu Taehyung? Temanmu? Kau membiarkan manusia biasa mengetahui kemampuanmu?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahi. Yoongi terdengar aneh jika berlagak protektif begini. "Ya, dia temanku dari kecil, dan unsurnya adalah angin. Dia seperti kita."

Yoongi berdeham kecil, terlihat jelas menyembunyikan rasa malu yang mencekik harga dirinya. Ia beranjak berdiri. "Begitu. Baiklah. Katakan pada orang tuamu bahwa kau telah bertemu denganku."

Jimin mengangguk, ikut beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau sudah mau pergi?"

"Aku masih punya jadwal mengajar setelah ini, dan panggil aku ' _hyung_ '. Aku dua puluh tiga."

Jimin lagi-lagi mengangguk semangat. Senyumnya mengembang, dan _mood_ nya berubah secara signifikan, menanjak tajam seandaikan digambarkan dalam grafik.

"Kau seorang guru?"

"Guru musik lebih tepatnya. Piano."

Ah, piano. Lelaki yang bisa bermain alat musik memang sempurna. Jimin bersyukur pemuda yang akan menjadi suaminya berwajah tampan dan cukup ramah—meski awalnya terlihat menyeramkan dan tidak bersahabat.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini, bisa kita berjumpa lagi?"

"Besok. Jam tiga sore, di sini." kata Yoongi ringan.

Jimin tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. " _Call_!"

Yoongi melambai kecil, membalikkan tubuh. Berjalan ke arah penyeberangan.

" _Hyung_ —tunggu!"

Yoongi menoleh sedetik setelah suara cempreng itu mengganggu pendengarannya, dan—

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya. Kali ini bibir mereka yang basah oleh air setelah bersentuhan. Eh, mungkin itu saliva.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selesai.**_


End file.
